


Happiness

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them Characters: Credence, others mentioned Relationship: Credence/readerRequest: Can you do a fic for Credence? I love the imagines you did <3 One where Credence kisses the reader?





	

You stood in the dark alley way, your whole body shivering. It was raining heavily and the cold wind wasn’t helping your soaked body. You wrapped your arms around yourself and pressed yourself against the wall, hoping to seek a little bit of shelter. Glancing around, your eyes fell on a figure approaching you and you instantly smiled.   
Credence.   
You could pick him out of a crowd anywhere. He was always hunched over himself, trying to make himself as small as possible which you understood was because of his dreadful ‘mother’. You loathed her with a passion. Her sickly attitude towards children made your stomach turn but it was her treatment of Credence which was worse.   
You had known Credence most of your life. He was your closest friend and yet, you wanted more. He was sweet and caring which only made his treatment at her hands even more repulsive. You saw the way he looked at you. He looked at you like you were his world, his sun and all the stars in between. But he was so timid and shy that you didn’t know how he would react if you were to tell him how you felt. You had decided a number of years ago that you would wait till you were both older. Besides, you knew Mary Lou would be furious if she ever found out he was seeing you. She hated you more than she hated Credence, and that was saying something. She had made it clear none of her children where to see you. But Modesty, who was like a sister, would always manage to sneak away to find you so you could read to her. And Credence came nearly every day and night to meet you. It made your heart burst knowing how much the two of them cared for you and would risk her wrath just to see you.   
As Credence drew closer, you saw he was shaking violently and his eyes were bright red.   
You pushed yourself off of the wall and ran to him, closing the final distance.   
“Credence? Whats wrong?” You whispered as your wet hands came up to cup his cheeks. He leaned into the contact, craving the feeling of your skin on his.   
“[y-y/n].” He stammered.   
But when he didn’t answer, you knew exactly what was wrong. Your hands left his cheeks to gently wrap around his wrists and bring his palm out.   
You held back your gasp as your heart wept for him. Once again, his poor palms were covered in long, deep gashes. They even travelled up his palms and across his fingers to the tips. You were surprised your couldn’t see his bones. Credence winced as the rain hit the wounds so you let go and he buried his hands back in his pockets. You watched as tears ran down his cheeks even though they were pretty well hidden by the rain. His eyes avoided yours and he waited for your response.  
Ever so gently, you looped one of your arms around his and started to guide him down the alley and away from that horrible woman.   
He knew you were taking him back to yours. No doubt you had the stuff for cleaning his wounds out and ready.   
You were both carful to keep to the back alleys and only go onto the streets when necessary. Mary Lou knew too many people to risk being spotted and you were lucky the entrance to your flat wasn’t too far.   
But despite the rain, the cold, the wounds, the walk was bliss for Credence. Having you by his side, your arms wrapped around his arm like you would never let him go. It made him feel wanted. It made him feel needed. He craved you. More than he could ever admit. He thought of you during the long night alone and the long days. He was constantly looking for your friendly smile, your warm hugs and your melody of a voice. But above all was the touches.  
You only let go to fish out your keys and unlock the door, allowing him to enter first.   
Your flat was warm and homely. It wasn’t much but, at the same time, it was everything. It was a 3 bedroom flat but you never rented out the other rooms because of the amount of times Mary Lou locked out her children. At least 2 times a month, Modesty would come to your door at 3am in tears. And that tripled for Credence. So you needed those rooms for them. Even Chastity had come to you a few times.   
You were lucky that your jobs paid well and you had told your situation to the landlady who had even reduced your rent. Later on, you had found out she had been the victim of abuse herself as a child so the sanctuary you offered the Barebone children meant a lot to her because she never had anywhere to go herself.   
You darted into the bathroom to grab towels and medicine for Credence.   
Credence was soaked to the bone so didn’t dare sit on anything incase he ruined it. Instead, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room until you came back out. You walked up to him and then threw the towel over his head, making him jump but as you pulled the towel off his head, you saw a smile on his lips.   
Walked over to your sofa, you sat down and placed the bottle of antiseptic and bandages on the table and patted the seat next to you. Credence was hesitant at first but eventually joined you.   
He held out his hands and you quickly got to work. You hated when he winced or hissed through his teeth at the pain you caused but you both knew it was necessary. A couple of years ago, he had hidden a particularly bad wound from you and it had gotten infected.  
But soon enough, it was over and you were gently wrapping his hands in bandages.   
“Why?” You gently asked, looking up at him but seeing he was avoiding your eyes again.   
“I dropped a pile of leaflets in a puddle and ruined them. It was my fault-“   
“Its never your fault, Credence! No matter what her pathetic excuse is, there is no good reason for hurting you like this!” You said in a stern voice, hating that she had convinced him that it was okay to be treated this way. You were carful, afraid of frighting him if you got too angry even if it wasn’t at him or even because of him.   
“You don’t deserve this, Credence.” You whispered, hoping to somehow convince him of his worth.   
Credence fell silent and you saw him glance at you. You saw that flash of disbelief in his eyes that told you he still thought he deserved it. It also told you that no amount of words you said would ever convince him. But you knew actions did. He always held his head a little bit higher when he was around you. He trusted you completely now and that you were grateful for.   
“You’ll catch your death if you stay in these clothes.” You said, gently tugging at the worn coat he wore and smiling at him as beads of water ran down his forehead. You then grabbed the towel and threw it on his head again. Before he could respond, you started to rub his head through the towel, giggling because you knew his hair would be messed up now.   
Sure enough, you pulled the towel back off and his hair was on end. His hands flew up to pat it down but you grabbed his wrists.   
“You’ll get your bandages wet.” You half giggled, half warned. With that, you rose to your feet and went into your bedroom. Credence looked confused as you walked back in with a neatly folded pile of his clothes that he had left in case of an emergency. In fairness, you had a pile of Modesty’s clothes too and a couple of your old clothes that would fit Chasity.  
He stood up as you gently laid the clothes on the sofa. You looked up and saw he was staring down at his buttons on his shirt. Instantly you understood. Because you had to banged up his fingers, he wouldn’t be able to undo the buttons.   
“[y/n-n]?” His voice was shaking as his normally pale cheeks was dusted with a soft red colour.   
You giggled as you walked up to him and gently pulled off his tie, laying it on the sofa. You were very gentle, knowing what scars lay beneath the clothes. Unfortunate, Mary Lou would sometimes get tired of his hands and would hurt him in other places. You could feel his heart hammering against his chest as you began to undo the buttons and the scars began to show. They were healed but there was obvious signs that they had been there. You felt Credence move uncomfortable as you glanced up at his face. His eyes were fixed on your face. You felt your blood rushing to your cheeks under his intense gaze. You lips were dry and your tongue darted out to wet them. This drew his attention as his eyes darted down and he let out a shaky breath.   
You had stopped undoing his buttons and your hands were now settled on his chest, careful to avoid the scars under his shirt. You could see the fear and desperation in his eyes as they met yours.   
“Credence?” You breathed, pressing your body against his. But the second your name dropped from your lips, he jumped and pulled himself away from you, turning his back to you. You stared at his back for a moment, seeing him hunch over and draw inwards again.   
Like normal.   
You could have cried for him there and then. He had been deprived of care and affection by that, rather ironic, witch. To the point that he could no longer bring himself to accept it. You wanted to make him forget the pain and the torture but you knew that was near impossible.   
And yet, you knew he was still fighting.   
Some might have said he was the shell of a man but you knew there was more in him than you could see. Modesty had told you of the countless times he had took beatings for her and her sister. How many times he had been beaten for seeing you and yet he still came.   
You smiled at his back, just as he glanced over his shoulder at you.   
“While you change, I’ll make us a cup of tea.” You spoke softly before turning on your heel and walking into the kitchen.   
While the kettle boiled, you decide to pop your head round the door and check on Credence.   
As you did, you saw he was changed and by the looks of things he had been hanging up his clothes to dry. But he had froze and was staring at something in his hands. You frowned and stepped cautiously towards him. You saw he was holding his belt in shaking hands.   
On the belt, was his blood.   
You could see the tears running down his cheeks. You walked up to him and gently reached out.   
Credence jumped when he noticed you and stared at you with wide eyes as you gently took the belt out of his hands and then threw it in a corner. Then you stepped closer to him and reached up, resting your hands on his cheeks.   
“Listen to me, please? You don’t deserve this. You are wonderful, kind, sweet and handsome and you deserve so much better than what has happened to you.” You whispered, staring into his eyes.  
It seemed that that was too much for him.   
Credence crashed his lips against yours in a desperate, needy kiss. It took you by surprise but you quickly kissed back before he thought you didn’t want this.   
You felt his bandaged hands wrap around your waist and pull you closer and your hands slid around his neck.   
The kiss was passionate. It was years of hidden desire and undeclared feeling. You pressed your body against his, feeling the shiver that ran through his body at the sensation. You let out a soft moan as your hands ran into his damp hair.   
But Credence suddenly pulled away, his eyes wide as he stumbles back.   
“i-I am s-s-orry.” He stammers and grabs his jacket off the sofa, darting for the door.   
Your heart broke as you watched him hurry away from you.   
Both despair and guilt filled your body as you slightly swayed on the spot.   
Would he ever come back or want to see you again? Had one kiss put years of friendship and trust into a fire?   
You began to think of what it would be like, not seeing him nearly every day. What if he passed you on the street. Would he ignore you or give you a small nod to show he had noticed you? You doubted he would smile at you which he rarely does now, especially when she was around.   
Would he ever escape that witch of a woman?   
Tears flowed freely down your cheek as your mind tortured you with images of him.   
You walked around the sofa and sat down, burying your face into your hands and sobbing. Your heart aches with rejection and longing.   
It felt like an eternity you sat there, unable to control your tears or the soft sobs that fell from your lips. Why had it hurt so much?   
eventually, you calmed yourself down enough so the tears stopped. Taking shaky breaths, you wiped away your tears and stood up.  
A soft knock made you jump. Thinking it was just your land lord or one of your friends so you called for them to come in.   
When you turned, your breaths caught in your throat. It was Credence. His eyes were now a worse colour of red and he was shaking. He looked in a worse condition that when you met him earlier. For a moment, you stood there staring at each other.   
“I left my jacket and belt.” He finally muttered, nodding to the jacket that was on the couch. You simply nodded, dropping your gaze and collecting the material before going to collect the belt.   
It felt like 1 step forward, 2 steps back.   
You walked up to him and held out the items, avoid his eyes even though you knew he would probably be doing the same.   
“I guess this is the end then?” Credence breathed, making you frown and look at him. Tears began to cascade down your cheeks as you thought of your life without him.  
“If that’s what you want, Credence.” Your voice shook in several placed but you didn’t care. You would never force Credence to do something he didn’t want to. But to your surprise Credence shook his head violently as fresh tears trickled down his cheeks.   
“I don’t want to lose you.” He stammered.   
Emotions continued to hit you hard and you couldn’t help but hate seeming Credence like this. Stepping forward, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. You felt his shaking arms embrace you and hold you tight. This was something he never did. Occasionally, he would return your hugs and on those occasions, he would barley touch you. But he was now holding you close as if he was scared you would run If he didn’t.   
“You’ll never lose me. As long as you want me, I’ll stay by your side.” You whispered in his ear as you tried to blink back the tears but failing.   
“Why?” Credence asked, his voice barley a whisper. You closed your eyes, debating what to tell him. But you knew there was no way you could answer anything but the truth.   
“Because I love you, Credence. Always have.”  
You felt Credence take a sharp inhale of air then let out a shaky breath.   
“I-I love you. I love you so much.” His voice, although timid, was so filled with emotions and so confident. He said the words with such fear and at the same time, like he adored saying them at last.   
You never expected that from him. You never thought in a million years he could return your feeling.   
You gently pulled back to look at him in the eyes which were no longer crying.   
“really?” You breathed, you voice filled with disbelief. Credence nodded, a shy smile dawning his lips as you beamed at him.   
“Do you think… Could I kiss you again?” He stumbled and stuttered over his words as he looked at the ground. You threw yourself against him and smashed your lips against his, desperate for the kiss now that you knew what it meant.   
Credence kiss you back instantly but this time, it was different. Maybe because of the feeling that had just been confessed or because he knew you wanted it, wanted him.   
You knew and understood why he had left in the first place. It was because he couldn’t be rejected. At least, in his mind, if he left he would have to. But you were so glad he came back. Although you knew it was because if he went back to Mary Lou without his coat or belt she would beat him. One of his bandaged hands came up to gently settle on your cheek. The feeling of the soft bandaged made you remember the scars beneath.   
That thought made you shiver and pull away from the kiss. You kept your forehead placed against his.   
“Don’t go back there.” He breathed, the fear obvious in your eyes. You had begged him before not to return but he had always gone back. You could see in his eyes he understood.  
“I have to.” He said, looking away. You knew that when he got home he would face punishment for being out so late.   
“No, you don’t. Stay here.” You begged him, cupping his cheeks so he could look you in the eye to see you were serious.   
“I could never impose.” Credence whispered but you could see he wanted to.   
“You would never be imposing. And you could bring Modesty and Chastity if she want to. They can share one of my spare rooms and you could have the other. Or you could stay in with me.” You glanced down at the last sentence, a slight blush dusting your cheeks. “We could speak to my landlord. She would help hid you all from that wrenched woman. I can care for you. I have enough and-“ You were so busy rambling that you jumped when Credence interrupted you.   
“I could get a job. Ive seen a few going at the little shop.” He half muttered, staring over your shoulder with a slight smile on his lips at the prospect of an escape.   
“Yes, and im good friends with the owners wife and she owes me a favour.” You smiled, bouncing on the balls of your feet. But as you looked up into his eyes, you saw that spark of hope which made you freeze.  
“So, you’ll stay?” You gently asked, pressing your body back against his and wrapping your arms around him.   
Credence took a deep breath and nodded before beaming at you and ducking his head down till his lips were an inch from yours and paused.   
“Can- May I kiss you again?” He asked, his voice shaking. You could feel his hot breath on your lips and it was driving you crazy.   
“Yes.” You breathed.   
Credence closed the space with a urgency which took your breath away as he kissed you.   
As you stood in the arms of the man you loved, you knew this could only lead to a happy future and Credence thought the same. And that was something Credence never thought he would have. Happiness


End file.
